They Do Not Know
by Meshdo
Summary: In which there are unexpected tatoos, untold of snogs, and a rather surprised black dog.
1. A Strange Statuette

**They Do Not Know  
Chapter 1**  
The clouds were close. Close yet far away. The sun shone upon the lake, casting bright beams everywhere. Misu shaded her eyes. Everywhere she looked, she saw students. Being happy. Being carefree. Not needing to worry about the things an Auror's daughter worried about. Her mother's words echoed in her head. "They do not know. Don't tell them."

It was early Sunday afternoon, May 12. Hogwarts was alive. School would end soon, but not for Misu. Everyone assumed she was going home. Home to Wales. Home. There was no such thing. Not for her. She was not going to Wales as all her friends believed. Misu moved her lips, getting the feel of the words, "They do not know. Don't tell them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Misu saw him. With his friends. The Boy who Lived. Misu almost laughed at the irony. But samurai do not laugh when the world is in such peril. Harry Potter lived, while Misu's mother died. Images of her mother's grave flashed in her mind. RIP Julie Onishi; may your light still shine from above and then, in moon-letters which would only show to a wizard or witch, Famed Auror. Died fighting an unknown assasin, who left behind a single dead rat tatooed with the Dark Mark on its chest. Please contact the Ministry of Magic if you have any info on this.

A dead rat. A dead rat. Misu had worked so long and so hard, to come up with absolutely nothing about her mother's killer. A quick spell did it. The deadly curse that Misu feared above all. The one she had nightmares about every night. Avada Kadavera, the killing curse. The one Proffessor Moody had tought. Misu had smiled and looked her eager, enthusiastic self. But inside she saw through him. She saw through every detail. Every twitch, every growl, every thud of his fake leg. This was not Alastor Moody. An Auror's daughter knew when the Polyjuice Potion was being used.

And through every artificial lesson, Misu Onishi smiled and appeared to take it all in. Just like during Quidditch, just like during lunch and everything else. But she was not this way in reality. No, it was not her. It was who everyone else thought her to be. Cho Chang.

"Come on, Cho, aren't you coming?" Misu's friend Ana beckoned with her right hand, Nimbus Two Thousand and One in her left hand.

"Yeah, hold on a second Ana!" Misu cast a quick glance in Harry's direction. 

Dumbledore had assigned her to Hogwarts as one of the four "students" who were secretly watching Harry's back. Two others along with Misu were also watching. Two others who had no family, two others who were undoubtedly not what they seemed. There used to be four. But Derek was gone. Gone, gone, gone. 

"Hurry UP Chang!" bellowed Jessica Miller, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

Misu ran. "I'm coming! I just have to get my broomstick!" She dashed for the castle and up the stairs, through the corridor, up to the South-South-West tower, behind the tapestry, and finally into the Ravenclaw common room. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she flipped back the sleeve of her robe.

A gem. An aquamarine. Shining blue, sky blue, dazzling blue. Misu breathed on her lifestone. She tapped it with her wand. A cloudy figure of Mark Schultz appeared. "CHO you PRAT! I was just talking to Harry and then my lifestone suddenly went bzzzzz and started vibrating right when we were about to go and—"

"Never MIND that Mark! Honestly you'd think the characters we play are real the way you go about. YOU ARE NOT NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. Okay? And I'm not Cho Chang. Listen...I found something earlier today. Of...importance" Misu reached into her robe pocket and fingered the smooth statuette. "Can you meet me at midnight? The usual place."

Mark looked incredibly miffed but agreed. "Don't let Filch catch you. Use the cloak. And...what's the password this week?" He said the last sentence very quickly, embarrased. Mark Schultz, the one with the best memory of the group, seldom asked questions like this.

Misu grinned. "Snakesbane", don't FORGET again...

Mark scowled. "I won't."

Misu sprinted to the girls' dormitory. She'd been talking too long. Jessica would have her hide..."Accio quidditch rucksack!" Misu's leather rucksack flew into her arms. "Accio Nimbus!" Her broomstick followed.

Quidditch practice went well. "All right you guys," Jessica said, signalling the beginning of her usual propractice pep talk. "A couple more practices and we'll get back at the Gryffindors for their win last last year!" "Ravens unite!" hands in. Hands out. Misu smiled and continued her fiasco. Until midnight, until midnight.

Misu wrapped her invisibility cloak around her tightly. You'd think these things were rare, she thought. Harry had one, Mark had one, Amy had one...four so far in the school. Rare...pah.

"Snakesbane." she whispered, upon coming to the snoozing portrait of Ugluk the Foul. "Bladvak..." repied Ugluk sleepily as he swung forward.

Amy and Mark were already there. Amy yawned. "So what is it? And what's with you and midnight?"

Misu reached into her pocket and pulled out the statuette. "Midnight is called the witching hour, when supposedly everyone is asleep. And as for why I called you two here..." she flashed the statuette in front of their faces.

Mark gave a mock gasp. "Wow, a REAL statuette! Of the Dark Mark! Wowie, did you buy that at Knockturn Alley or did Amy give it to you?" Amy poked him in the ribs. She didn't take teasing about being the one stuck in Slytherin. Even less about going to the Yule ball with Draco Malfoy.

Misu scowled. "It looks like ivory, right?"

Amy chuckled. "No, it looks like Granny's cooking." Mark blushed. His "grandmother"s cooking was not popular among very many people.

"Ivory indeed. _Origo!"_ A shadowy form of a human head appeared over the statuette.

This time Mark's gasp was real.

Amy, the calm one, stayed calm. But even her cool exterior could not hide the quaver in her voice. "I-I'm sure it's just from some random dead guy's skull. Probably a Muggle's too. No problem, I'm sure. I mean, who..."

"Don't freak out." Misu interrupted. "I found this under Derek's old bed."

Amy and Mark just stared. Derek. "Derek the noble, Derek?" Mark asked. "Derek the no-longer-with-us Derek?"

"None other." Misu replied. She tucked the statuette into her pocket. "I'm telling Dumbledore tomorrow morning."

Suddenly there was a cold gust of wind, despite the fact that the Meeting Chamber had no windows or other outlets. "That," said a voice, "will not be necessary."

  



	2. The Necklace

**Chapter 2**  
  
_"Amy! Amy please, answer me! Amy! Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."_ The Voice. The Voice. The Voice. The ever haunting Voice...the one that never went away...Amy tossed in her sleep.

_She couldn't move. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Daddy! Mommy!" Little Amy's arms wouldn't move. She was down on the floor. She could not move...and her parents..._

"My dear Amy..." the other Voice, dripping with honey and syrup and oil. "You need to put this on...put this on...put this on and then your parents can return...you need to put this on..." The silver chain dangled before her face. It seemed so simple...just put it on and all her problems would be over...

Shining, catching the moonlight, swaying gently back and forth in the cool evening breeze. Little Amy reached out her small hand, still wet from the river. The chain was close, within grasp. Amy extended her arm, keeping her eye on the small skull and snake charm dangling from the chain.

Suddenly she pulled back. Even as a four-year-old she knew that nothing came easily. The flowers, the snow, even the tiniest grain of sand...nothing came easily. "NO!" and then she ran. But she couldn't move again...her arms clamped to her sides, her legs stuck together, and she was falling, falling like a-

Amy awoke from her sleep, drenched in sweat.

She pulled back the curtains on her four poster, slipped down onto the carpet, slid her feet into warm bunny slippers...

"You're up too?" Sitting in the Slytherin common room by the fire, none other than Draco Malfoy himself. "Yeah." Amy replied. "Thinking. You?"

"Thinking. Trying not to think, really." Draco tossed a piece of paper into the fire. Amy caught a brief glimpse of writing, and then the paper was nothing but a charred part of the fire.

"WHAT are you two doing up?!" a silky voice cracked with anger broke the silence. "Honestly you'd think that four losses in a row to those...those..." Proffessor Snape could never find a fit word for the Gryffindors. "...you know who I mean! You'd think four losses to them was nothing, the way you all go about! If Minerva was to catch you two up at...what is it...4:00 in the morning?"

"I'm deeply sorry Proffessor," Amy said coolly. "I was thinking about how to best do the thought-inspiring homework you assigned us. All five pages of the essay on the elements of the Bezoar." She was not in the mood to deal with Snape. Having volunteered to take the Slytherin house when no one else would...seemed a careless venture now.

Proffessor Snape narrowed his eyes. "Of _course_ Miss Parkinson. If it weren't for that idiot Minerva always strutting around because Gryffindor seems always to win the House Cup, you would find yourself having lost 10 house points and with a detention."

"As for YOU, Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned his greasy glare to Draco. "I believe your father would love to know that his heir is up at 4:00 in the morning after having been out...somewhere...until midnight."

Draco turned three shades paler than his usual pallor. He too narrowed his eyes. Amy cast a glance at each of them, and left the common room, climbing the winding steps to the girls' dormitory.

Or so it seemed. Each and every aurorette drafted to protect anyone, undergo any mission, knew how to appear in a way almost completely different from who they really were. And Amy was of the Elite, chosen to protect the Boy who Lived himself. She kept walking in place when she reached the fifth step, gradually getting softer.

"...If you tell him I will cut your...he won't listen to you over me! We all know you betrayed the Dark Lord! Dumbledore's lap dog...he hates you!" Draco's voice was audible in its cold fury.

"That may be so. But I'm sure Lucious can't have his heir wandering about talking to girls that he doesn't even know. FIVE of them."

"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW?!" Draco looked as though he may punch the Professor.

"Enough so that your hair-if it may be called that-would curl. So don't strut around this school, high and mighty, just because your father is rich. Acting just like Potter..." 

"Don't you DARE compare me to that...that...that...Gryffindor pile of..."

"Shut up you idiot! I'm not here to listen to your spoiled complaints. You father is some Death Eater; dancing around the World Cup in a mask, and then running from his master's Mark."

"Don't you insult my father traitor." With that he was gone. Up to the boys' dormitory. Snape gathered himself and also left.

Amy pondered about what to do next. It was late. Nearly 4:30 now. She must get to bed...but stored up energy prompted her to do something...yet she couldn't blow her act. Tiptoeing upstairs, Amy got into bed. She didn't notice that someone besides her was awake and watching. 


	3. A Mistake

body{font-family: verdana; font-size: 11px} **Chapter 3**  
  
"Longbottom, you couldn't catch a Quaffle if it was a half inch from your face!" The morning of May 12 for the Slytherins and Gryffindors held flying lessons. A subject Mark loved, but had to feign being terrible at.

The Slytherins roared with laughter at Draco's cruel reamark. Mark urged blood to rush up his cheecks, so that he may appear embarrassed. "It's okay, Neville." Harry Potter patted him on the back. "Draco's just...jealous."

Mark chuckled inwardly at the irony. If Draco could know about what Mark was truly capable of--a hex that would probably have Draco in bed for a month at the least--he most likely would be jealous. Yet that was not Neville Longbottom. It was Mark Schultz, and Neville was who he was right now.

Flying lessons went well. Lunch was also fine, with the usual acts of clumsiness, the usual spilled puddings and dropped goblets. It was fun hanging out with Harry and his friends, but it was also duty. Afterwards Mark felt his wrist vibrating. He told Harry he'd forgotten something in his dormitory--a very believable excuse--and rushed up.

Misu wouldn't let him talk. She mentioned having something very important to tell him, and to meet at midnight. Mark agreed reluctantly. He'd been looking forward to a good night's sleep for once.

He dashed back down for double potions. He made sure to sit in the very back middle desk, putting his potions book at a lopsided angle over his herbs and fungi book.

Amy sat down at the desk right next to him. Mark tapped his left foot three times, paused and then another two. Amy barely nodded. Mark relaxed, task finished. He was about to think over what careless mistakes he could make that potions lesson when Draco Malfoy sat down in front of Amy, giving her a charming smirk. Amy smiled back. Mark knew the smile must be fake.

After dinner that night everyone headed up to the common room, most deciding to sit by the fire and talk or read. Harry was with his friends and appeared safe, so Mark decided to head up to his dormitory to catch a little sleep before midnight.

He fell asleep fairly quickly and dozed without any dreams until about 11:00, when the usual dream kicked in.

_"Okay, diversionary tactics." It was Oliver Wood speaking, the old Gryffindor quidditch captain. "Make sure you watch Marcus Flint. If he cheats try as hard as you can to get to the referee. And Malfoy will be tricky too. We all know he's a hopeless richboy, but he may be a cheater too. Try to play on the fact that he's new."_

Mark sat in the stands nearby, listening to them talk. It was his second year. He knew he had what it took to be on the team, and the guts and smarts. Yet he couldn't try out and make it. After his show at the first flying lesson, though it did get Harry on the quidditch team, there was no believable way he could get on without betraying himself.

Yet he could watch. Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off to the center of the field to start. The shrill cry of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air as the game began. Everywhere Harry zoomed, and Mark saw the Snitch flutter by, far below most of the players, several times.

There it was. The Rogue Bludger, zooming straight for Harry despite Fred and George's deflects. "Harry!" Mark almost yelled, but hesitated because it wouldn't play out his role. "BAM!" Harry was down. Mediwizards...potions...Proffessor Lockhart...they all zoomed by and the removing of Harry's arm bones flashed in a blur.

Mark felt terrible. He'd been more concerned about playing his role, the role of Neville Longbottom, then in perhaps saving Harry's life. Later he found out a house elf named Dobby had enchanted the bludger...but house-elves were not experienced in magic...the bludger could've gone wrong and hurt Harry badly. His training at the academy...it'd been for times like this...

He awakened groggily. His alarm told him upon touch that it was 30 minutes until midnight. Mark slipped into his invisibility cloak and grabbed his wand. Time for a meeting.


	4. Forbidden Kiss

bChapter 4/bp  
  
i--a cold stone. So cold...so hard...so many...hailstones the size of nickels bruised young Amy's tender cheeks. She tried hard to fight back tears, but salty droplets welled up in her eyes. She gasped as the hailstones grew to the size of quarters. High, cold laughter echoed all around her. What was so funny? She wondered, on the verge of crying.p  
  
A rapid silver breeze suddenly swept her up. She screamed. She felt so heavy, and this breeze so light...p  
  
"You always did prefer doing things hastily over doing them perfectly, Tom." a quiet yet powerful voice whispered into the stark night, seeming to cut the chill.p  
  
"It's VOLDEMORT you old fool!" the voice of a madman returned it.p  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't call me a fool. Not in these circumstances, when my ground is less than a mile away and you have no followers about you."p  
  
Amy quivered, still afloat. But she was warm and she could almost feel her bruises getting better...like warm liquid healing washing her...she caught a brief blimpse of a magnificent bird.p  
  
Voldemort laughed, but his laugh wasn't high and cold, only cold and sort of nervous sounding. "Try and get me then old man!" And in a wink he'd Apparated away.p  
  
The old man shook his head regretfully. Turning toward Amy, he said gently, "I'm not sure if you can understand this, but your parents are gone and won't ever come back. But there is a way for you to get back at Voldemort. Will you come with me?"p  
  
Amy looked up into his crinkly eyes, which were alight with a keen sparkle. Somehow, she knew he was to be trusted. She put her hand into his knarled one and whispered solemnly, "What must I do?"p/i  
  
"Argh! Geroff Sniper!!" A small albino snake refrained from licking Amy's face any more. Amy looked at her clock, which showed the short hand on the eleven, close to the twelve, and the long hand on the ten.p  
  
Amy slid her robes on and grabbed her invisibility cloak from her trunk. No memory of a dream was even in her mind. Her slippered feet padded down the stairs and into the common room.p  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on a counch, stroking a dark green snake. The snake suddenly moved from its trance. "What is it Acerbus?" Draco asked, disturbed.p  
  
Amy hardly dared to move. Acerbus, which meant "darkness" in Latin, was staring straight at her flicking his forked tongue.p   
  
Acerbus slithered toward Amy calmly, though it's hard to tell with a snake.p  
  
Amy's instinct was to hold still. Perfectly still. And then she realized that Draco could not see her. So she ran.p  
  
iThud/i.p  
  
Amy was not agile enough to keep from tripping over Acerbus. Her cloak slid off and she was revealed, in her nightgown, for all to see.p  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Draco picked up the sleek cloak before Amy could reach it. He eyed Amy curiously, in a quite relaxed an overall infuriating manner.p  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy." Amy said icily.p  
  
"I don't believe I shall do that...would you like me to help you up?" He yanked her up on her feet before she could protest.p  
  
Amy stared up into his icy blue eyes, his shock of white-blonde hair. His eyes were actually quite peculiar. Before they had always seemed icy blue, but sometimes they seemed a more gentle blue, like a small icicle. And sometimes they were a defiant blue. Like now, the eerie cerulean blue of an Antarctic iceberg. She was unaware that she was leaning in for a closer look at those enticing irises.p  
  
And suddenly they were kissing. To her surprise Amy realize both she and Malfoy were not pulling away appalled. He put his arms around her bare shoulders...p  
  
Amy yanked the cloak out of his hands in sudden realization. "I--I gotta go." She ran.p 


	5. A New Life

I haven't updated this fic since FOREVER...but I'm finally continuing. :)

**Chapter 5**

Misu stared at him. He stood there with a smug little grin on his face, at their shock.

"You--you're dead..." Misu stuttered.

"Well everyone _does_ seem to think that don't they?"

Being the least shy, Mark walked up to "Derek" and poked him. "Feels real to me." He announced.

Amy didn't say anything. There seemed to be something so familiar about the way he stood. The way he talked. But it wasn't a Derek-like familiar...

Misu could now hardly conceal her feelings. "How though?" she asked staring into his eyes with a giddy disbelief.

Derek looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. His glance was cold. He walked over to Amy.

And bent down.

And kissed her.

On the lips.

Amy jumped back and gaped at him. This was not Derek...could not...he would _never_...

He glanced at Misu, a defiant gleam in his eyes.

"You...why...she..." She sat down on the cold tiles.

"Misu, it's okay. He was probably just kidding. _Weren't_ you, _Derek_?" Mark said, glaring at him.

"Kidding?" Derek laughed. Cold as ice, sharp and bold as an--avalanche, Amy realized.

"YOU! Can't you see we'll never be together? That kiss meant _nothing_. I mean you're the son of a known Enemy, one of You-Know-Who's inner circle! And me, I'm one of Harry--" Amy stopped.

Derek laughed again. "I knew you'd figure it out, my pearl, my _Pansy_." And then there was only darkness.

  
_ "Mommy? We're going for ice cream today right? Right? Rainbow sherbet on a sugar cone. Mommy?" Misu looked at her small self. So enthusiastic. So..clueless._

"Honey, Mommy needs to talk to you." Julie sounded so serious

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to eat the sushi." Misu looked down, ashamed.

Julie looked at her for a second, perplexed. And then she laughed. A sad, melancholy kind of laugh. Like laughing was the only thing seperating her from tears.

"Do you remember your daddy?" she asked suddenly.

"No...daddy went to heaven when I was just a baby remember?" Misu said, giggling at her mother's forgetfulness.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You...were very young. And so was I. But...daddy isn't really in heaven. He's still alive."

Misu goggled at her. So...she did_ have a daddy, just like all the other kids? This was...won--_

"But you must _never_ talk to him."

Misu's 5-year-old instinct took over temporarily. "Why?"

"Because...he is...I am..."

Julie pulled out a long stick. She seemed to think for a moment, then pointed it at a book. Best to start simple. Wingardium Leviosa!_ With a swish and a flick _Little Women_ rose into the air._

"Mommy!" Misu declared. "You're a--"

"Yes Misu. I am..."

"A magician!"

"No. Misu, I'm a witch. A good witch." she added hastily.

"Mommy, there's no such things as witches!"

"Yes, there is. You're also a witch. And right now it isn't safe for us...you...to live here, among Muggles--nonmagical people--because there's a very bad man your father works for...a monster...and his name..."

"What's his name Mommy?" Misu asked, fascinated by this whole new world.

"Is...Voldemort." A shadow seemed to pass over their living room. "And he hates Muggles. And your father and I didn't get along very well, so if he finds out I'm here, we're dead meat."

"But you're brave Mommy! You told me how you fight bad people all the time. You're a Arer or something..."

"Yes, I'm an Auror. My colleauges--friends--and I have decided that we must send you to a friend of mine. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He'll take care of you while we fight this bad monster."

"A vacation? Sort of?"

"Yes, honey. A...vacation...so next Monday can you be ready to go to Dumbledore? Can you pack all your most important belongings?"

She nodded. This was going to be so exciting...

She did not guess she wouldn't ever see her mother again.

----

Sorry if the chapter was sorta long!! -_- But I needed to fill everyone in on Misu's background. Her "father" will play a big part in the future, I can definitely say that. :) 


	6. Draco

Okay, to clear up some confusion, chapters one and five WERE related; each chapter alternates the "main character" sort of, and one and five center on Misu. Therefore, they were connected. The other ones were on Mark and Amy during the time before Chapter 1. ;) Anyway, happy reading, please review!

-----

Amy awoke to find herself on one of the couches of the Slytherin common room. She blinked bleary eyes to look up into ice blue irises again.

Draco had his wand pointed at her.

She was about to yell at him when she remembered how he'd turned poor Hermione Granger's front teeth into long...things...and thought about his father. The boy probably knew enough curses to have her suffering until the end of time.

She gazed at him defiantly. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Hmm," he drawled lazily, ignoring her look. "What do I want. You wouldn't want to go to my house over summer would you?"

"WHAT?"

"Well I suppose that's rather unfortunate...I suppose I'll just have to tell all of my friends about you and your little friends; Chang and Longbottom, of all people. Guarding Harry Potter, are you?"

Amy gaped at him. How could he know all this?

"Yes well, an invisibility cloak helps."

If Amy hadn't been raised by Dumbledore she probably would have said a long and loud chain of not-so-pleasant words then. Instead, she just glared more. Ooooh, the nerve of him...and yet...

Draco sensed her glare soften a bit. "I know, _Amy_. You secretly lust after me. You absolutely adore me behind my back. Every night you only dream of--"

He was suddenly silent because Amy, now quite red in the face, had slapped him.

"Now, love, is that really necessary?" He bent down and bequeathed her a luscious kiss, and she felt herself giving in. He really wasn't so bad, if you got to know him...

She slapped him again.

How could he think he wasn't so bad? This was Draco Malfoy! Notorious Slytherin gangleader and the number one enemy of Harry Potter at school, not to mention the son of one of Voldemort's known allies. How could she even want to eventually be Mrs. Amy Malfoy?! She was insane. Totally crazy...

"I don't think it's good," Malfoy whispered into her ear, "for a secret agent's emotions to be able to be read so easily. I know you're crazy... crazy for me aren't you Amy?"

She looked at him. His face wasn't sneering, or even arrogant. It was almost gentle. Almost vulnerable...Amy had a feeling he didn't show this side to many people. Half of her wanted to push him away and think about what to do. But he still had his wand, and she was disarmed. The other half wanted to give in and kiss him again. And then the two collided.

She felt herself kiss him this time, and felt it returned. Her mind thought of ecstacy. And also of a perfect opportunity to get inside the heavily guarded Malfoy manor. She felt guilty. And happy. And...nothing but Draco. 


	7. Misson Briefing

Nyah I'm updating as much as I can to try and get my fic on the #1 page. xD I changed the incredibly stupid argument between Draco and Snape because... it was incredibly stupid. xP Anyway, read on!

-----

"Oy Harry you remember in our 3rd year you had to sneak into Honeydukes' cellar to get into Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. Good days..."

"Well, Honeydukes happens to be out of Fizzing Whizbees in the store; all sold out they say. I was thinking..."

"Ron! How could you even think of doing that? Imagine if they caught us!"

"Oh but that's what invisibility cloaks are for aren't they?"

"_Ron_!"

Mark glanced at the three friends, slightly amused. He grabbed Trevor from his robes pocket and shoved him under the table. It'd be fun enlisting help to find him again...Misu always did get annoyed with him for doing that.

***

Amy and Draco sat by the lake, throwing bits of food from the kitchens for the Squid to eat.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Spent. Thinking of you."

"Ah, we're getting wishy washy already!"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Most people like that line these days. I wonder who coined it?"

"Probably Potter."

"Shut up Amy."

Amy laughed and made to shove him in the lake. This resulted in both of them losing their balance and falling in, but luckily Amy performed a quick Drying Charm before anyone would notice.

"So," she continued, "how was your night?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "I...dreamed.."

"Do you remember of what?" Draco was again silent. "My...father..."

Amy didn't want to pry, but this could be valuable information if Lucious Malfoy was involved. Fortunately, he continued willingly.

"He was talking to the Dark Lord. Saying something about Hogsmeade...about Honeydukes or something..." he was silent. Amy noticed his eyes were now a blank blue, perfectly neutral.

"I love your eyes." she said quickly, changing the uncomfortable subject.

"I love them too..." his mouth spoke, but Amy could tell his mind was shut off.

"Ahem. Well...we better get to class." She brushed off her robes and headed inside.

***

Amy doodled snakes and hearts on her parchment as she listened to Professor Snape drone about Dragon's Blood for use in potions. Even Hermione, who usually payed rapt attention in any class, looked a little drowsy in the sweltering dungeons.

Suddenly Misu came through the door and poked Amy sharply in the shoulder. "Dumbledore wants to see you." She proceeded to Mark and the three of them headed toward the Headmaster's office.

"Nice of you to interrupt us so conveniently. If I heard the word "cauldron" one more time I would've hurled." Mark remarked, widening his pace to keep up with Misu's rapid walk.

"He's sirious about something." She said grimly, turning expertly around every corner until they got to the gargoyle. "Fine Malt Whiskey." she snapped at the Gargoyle, who seemed to grumble as it revealed the circular room.

"Misu. Mark. Amy. Sit down." Dumbledore said, every ancient line in his head reflecting concern.

"I've just gotten word from a reliable source that Voldemort has planned to take over Hogsmeade. We cannot postpone the trip without raising suspicions. However, we can take careful measures." He turned to Mark.

"Professor Sprout is giving you an enchanted Venus Flytrap that will shoot tranquilizing poison if needed. It will sustain itself without soil. However, you must take careful measure to hide and protect it."

"Misu, I've talked to Professor McGonagall and Prefessor Flitwick. They have consented to teach you how to conjure a shield around Harry if he is attacked."

"Amy, Professor Snape is giving you the boomslang skin needed to three Polyjuice Potions. Mark is to take on you; you are to take on Misu; and Misu is to take on Mark. This will serve to confuse." Misu wasn't sure, but for a moment his eyes seemed to twinkle towards her.

"The three of you; get to work tomorrow. Try to be done by the trip Sunday. And be careful."

They nodded and headed back to class, each with a different explanation in mind as to why a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor had all been sent to the Headmaster's office simultaneously.

***

"Remind me again what you're making?" Draco grumbled as he stirred Amy's cauldron. She chopped the Boomslang skin and replied, "Concoction to cure cravings for sweets and things."

"Dumbledore always was a sucker for lemon drops." Draco muttered reluctantly; Amy had the feeling he knew she was lying.

She ignored him anyway and dropped a fine auburn hair into the potion. There was a great puff of smoke as the potion finished and she poured it into a flask, pushing a cork into the top.

Draco got up to leave but Amy pulled him back. "I've still got two more batches to make." He groaned and went to get more ingredients. 


	8. Burn Baby, Burn

GRR I'm getting so frustrated with Harry Potter's immense popularity! It's very...frustrating! Honestly; here's the math (though I'm starting to hate it; it's turning up everywhere and I have Intro to Algebra first period next year. xP): 38,050 fics as competition. About 8,000 of those fics REALLY REALLY suck. But despite this, I have 30,050 fics that are just as good if not better than my fic. *Radiates aura of pure frustration* Well, I'll try not to let it show. Read on, what few fans I have! (If I recieve flames about this note, xP to you. I couldn't care less; it means people actually read these notes! )

-----

Draco hid in the shadows, draped in his silvery cloak. Amy threw back her head as the shimmering potion in the vial slid down her throat. He wanted to shield his eyes as she changed into the far less beautiful form of Cho Chang. Or Misu, he corrected absently. And yet, as he saw Mark standing nearby as Amy, he wasn't Amy. How obvious...he simply radiated the clumsy aura of Neville Longbottom. And Amy, as Mark, still seemed her lovely self. He shook himself. It was disgusting! Practically lusting after Mark. Or Amy. Or Mark? He was simply confusing himself.

Clothed in the robes of eachother, they whispered good luck and headed off. Draco was left pondering about his dream the past few nights.

_ "Well Lucious, this is quite excellent. You have somehow managed to let it leak to Dumbledore, that sniveling idiot, about this."_

"Master, I beg of you, forgive me! It was not meant to happen, and I'm sure Dumbledore cannot do--"

"Crucio!"

"AAAAARGH!"

Voldemort lowered his wand. "I don't want excuses fool! I want results. Now, you must watch carefully during the visit. Make sure none of the residents of Hogsmeade let what is going on leak out. Make sure they all act their cheery selves. It should be rather easy, considering none of them know anyway. But more than anything, keep the mayor out of Harry's sight!_ He will cause a great deal of troulbe if not kept tied up. Now, you may go." His unnaturally long fingers stroked Nagini, a pale nail softly running down her scaly neck._

"Yes, of course Master." he bowed and turned to go.

"Locomotor Mortis." the snakelike voice whispered.

Lucious stopped in his tracks--

"Do not ever turn your back on me."

--and was released. He turned, bowed, and backed away.

***

"Malfoy! I would _suggest_ you reserve sleeping for at night, instead of sneaking around like I'm sure you did last night?" the sharp voice of Professor Snape cut Draco out of his dream, and looking around he realized that he was at Hogsmeade, sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Of course Professor." he mumbled drowsily.

Shaking his head, Snape walked away to talk to Dumbledore.

Draco meanwhile kept a careful eye on Amy. Wait...he was watching Misu! Or was it Mark? Shaking his head, Draco turned toward Harry's table, at which resided "Neville", Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and Ron. Seamus had out his exploding snap set and was playing Ron while everyone else gathered around to watch. Amy, he noticed, was staring around in the distracted sort of way that was signature to Neville. It was actually quite incredible how good her acting was. But, he noticed bitterly, her gaze mostly drifted around the table. At Harry.

BOOM! Without warning the pub doors flew open. Standing there were six cloaked figures, each in an identical mask. They looked around, and one boomed in a voice that was undoubtedly magnified, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Half a dozen people tried to keep Harry down, but he managed to stand up anyway. "I--I'm here. I'll go peacefully, but keep your hands off everyone in this pub."

Behind masks, each Death Eater seemed to sneer. Draco could swear one was his father.

"No." Dumbledore was standing up. As were many many other people, including Amy and Misu. Mark was sitting down with a very strained look on his face, as though he longed to bash the Death Eaters' faces in, but Pansy would of course never do that.

"Now now Dumbledore, you old prat. You wouldn't want nearly a hundred people to be killed just for a single boy, now would you? Let the Potter boy go. Or, no doubt about it, we will blast this pub into oblivion, and every single life in it will be lost. Either way, Potter dies. You can't--" but he was suddenly a crumpled heap of robes on the floor, a small thorn stuck through the mask into his forehead. Mark's hand was on his mouth. An expression of shock. An act of anger.

Dumbledore looked sharply at the group of Slytherin girls. And then raised his wand. Yet he was too slow, too fine. And he had underestimated the Death Eaters' reactions--they didn't care that a companion was unconscious. In a flash Harry Potter was directly in front of the black robe clad group. With about five wands pointed at his chest. Slowly, scooping up the unconscious companion along the way, they backed out. The doors seemed to slam with a deafaning thud.

And then there was a huge bottleneck as "nearly a hundred people" tried to get out of the small pub door at once. For someone had discovered a piece of parchment the Death Eaters left behind. "Hogsmeade will burn to the ground at Midnight on Sunday. Harry Potter will be trapped inside. The rest of you would do best to try and get out." 


	9. Malfoy Blood

*Sniff* Review people, review! Please please please! If you do I'll not only love you but I'll make graphics for you too...? Within reason. Gah I'm pathetic. Just review okay?

And BTW, most of the stuff about Malfoy Manor were *not* my ideas, but rather the ideas of Cassandra Claire from schnoogle.com. I can assure you all of her _Draco_ stories are _way_ better than mine!

-----

The potion had basically worn off as Mark, Misu, and Amy invisibly followed the Death Eaters as they took Harry, who suprisingly was not arguing. Always like him to do that, Misu thought, accept things despite how horrible they were. It was definitely admirable, actually a trait that she would like to have, even though she'd rather do something to try and stop a horrible fate.

Suddenly the Death Eaters stopped in front of a park bench. All three under the cloak seemed to realize that before then there had not been a park bench where the park bench currently sat. "Portkey." Mark muttered, inching along so that they as far from the Death Eaters as possible but still touching the bench. Moments later, they found themselves being transported.

What met them was not at all what they had expected. Rolling green hills and cozy looking cottages decorated a beautiful valley. A sign nearby proclaimed, "Welcome to Chipping Sodbury! Home of Offa's Dyke." Amy squinted at the sign. "I think I've heard of this place before, but I don't quite recall where..." she whispered as they continued to tail the Death Eaters.

Misu, meanwhile, was aware that Harry was more and more squinting, causing his scar to crinkle up a bit. "I think Voldemort's nearby. Harry's scar seems to be hurting."

They kept walking, but it was a little while before they realized they weren't trailing anyone. The Death Eaters and Harry had disappeared into thin air, causing a great deal of confusion amongst the three.

"I think...I think this place is like Diagon Alley." Amy slowly but steadily started tapping all the bricks on a wall nearby. Suddenly there was a bang and they found themselves staring at an enormous Victorian style mansion looming atop a craggly cliff. Despite the fact that it was a sunny and pleasant day, the house seemed to cast a gray, bleak shadow upon the surrounding area.

"Malfoy Manor..." Amy whispered, cautiously walking towards the wrought iron gate decorated with two huge M's and a snake wound around them. She was about to touch the latch when Mark pulled her back. "Knowing Lucious Malfoy, the slimeball, the thing probably has at least 20 curses on it to prevent people from getting in." We're not going to be able to get back this way; we'll need to go back and tell Dumbledore he's here."

"Oh come on," drawled a familiar voice. "My father isn't _paranoid_ you know. For your information there are only 12 curses on the gate."

Draco Malfoy swept his invisibility cloak off and stood there so that the descending sun silouetted him perfectly against the twilight sky. Amy wondered if he carefully engineered this and was about to ask so, but ended up just staring.

"Malfoy. How pleasant to...to...why Malfoy? W-what would you doing here?" said Mark, sounding icy at first as he forgot to keep his part.

"No need to play me for a fool "Longbottom". Not that your name _is_ Longbottom. And not that I care what it is anyway. It isn't as though you come from a respected pureblood family like I do." Malfoy ran a pale hand through his hair. "Now then, would you like to go in or not?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy? It isn't as though you would help us sneak into your own house." Misu spat, still bitter about Derek.

"Now, _Misu_," Draco drawled, stretching her name to its full extent yet still making it sound bad, "still bitter about that Polyjuice Potion, are we? In any case, I might decide to offer a little help. It just depends on who asks, and how nicely. And if anything is bundled in."

Amy, who hadn't said anything before now, continued to stare for a moment. How could anyone so selfish make her feel so guilty? (A/N: I know it's from Disney's Get a Clue and it's sorta corny, but I couldn't resist!) Every moment that she stood here, pride at stake, was another moment from Harry's life. And yet, how could she let her friends know about their secret relationship? Why was he making it so obvious? She remembered her fourth year, when she had been walking through the halls to fetch something for Professor Sprout, and she saw Hermione Granger act quite boldly and--

"OW! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" Malfoy exclaimed as Amy slapped him for the first time since the Snogfest in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm sick of you always flaunting me! It isn't as though I'm your property you know!" (A/N: That sounds like something from a musical. o_0)

Draco blinked.

"But...whatever...just open the gate already!"

Seeming to sulk, Draco poked the gate and it swung open soundlessly. "Follow me," he grumbled, "because the gate curses aren't the only ones."

Up a winding path they walked, past many innocent looking trees that still seemed to glare at anyone who happened to pass by. "You Malfoys aren't too fond of visitors are you?" Mark muttered, nervously eyeing one of the oaks.

"Only the occasional one, and only if they have good intentions. And if we're alerted we'll meet them. I suppose you should probably say we're not particularly fond of _suprise_ visitors."

Malfoy zigzagged around the path, occasionally straying off it, with everyone else following in single file. Finally they reached the door of the house, but Malfoy walked past it to the side. "The door doesn't open. It just swallows you into our bottomless pit." He stopped in front of a solid wall and poked it.

With a reluctant creak a door appeared and swung open. "Can't you oil that or something?" Amy whispered.

"Yes." Draco replied, gazing at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why?" "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Isn't that from a Muggle movie?"

"I wasn't aware you were knowledgeable in Muggle movies."

"Well, this was a rather prominent one."

"What, the Wizard of Oz?"

"No...some Star Wars movie."

"Star Wars? Whatever. Just oil the door sometime."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"Why are you whispering?"

Amy didn't respond because just then they came to the doorway of a room with several paintings on the walls. Some were of pale men who looked stunningly like Draco and his father, and some of rather thin looking women, each with expressions as though a rather unpleasant odor had wafted up to their delicate looking noses.

"Family resemblance." Mark muttered, starting to walk in.

"Wait--" Draco started, but he was too late. In unison, all of the paintings screamed, "INTRUDER!!!"

Draco slid into his cloak, as did the other three. "Come on this way." he muttered, leading them down a hall and around several sharp turns. Unfortunately, the halls of Malfoy Mansion were not incredibly wide. And there was a group of cloaked men in masks in their way. 


	10. Anyone Like You

Wheee I've got an idea for how I want this fic to end!! *squee* Look forward to two more chapters and no more than that. xP And another thing...if I get enough positive feedback then I might come out with a sequel. But...I probably will anyway. o_0 In any case, read on! (And goshdarnit review!)

-----

Draco urged them the other way, and managed to pull them into a room, evidently his bedroom.

Quietly he closed the door and pulled off his cloak. "Amy," he said softly, "May I speak with you a moment?" He pulled gently on her wrist and she slowly followed.

Once alone in his bathroom he closed the door and seemed to take a deep breath, though since it was Malfoy it really was hard to tell, thought Amy.

Slowly he took both of her hands.

"Are you trying to rape me?" Amy demandecd, though she hardly thought he would be so rash.

Luckily, it provoked a nervous laugh from both of them. "No," Draco said, "I--well the truth is, even before I found out about your whole secret agent thing, I felt like you were special. Like there was _something_ you were hiding. Something wonderful. Turthfully, I've never met anyone like you, and you're so..._good_ yet you still understand me and the screwed life I lead."

He paused and Amy noticed his eyes turn a sad baby blue. Right then all her previous misgivings vaporized like a regenerating pheonix. She only wanted to hold him and tell him everything was all right, for before her stood not the mean archrival of who she was sent to protect, but just Draco Malfoy. An ordinary wizarding boy with, as he said, a really screwed life.

"...so something told me to get you this far. I can't help you much more without Father getting suspicious. From now on for the most part you're on your own..."

"For the most part?"

"Yes. Now, I want your permission to let me give you a tattoo."

"What?!"

"Shhh! It's not--well it's something like the Dark Mark on the Dark Lord's followers. But!--Amy looked outraged--I'm not trying to convert you! If you ever find yourself in a deep crapload of trouble you can shout my name into it and I'll try to help. May I?"

Slowly Amy nodded, preparing for the worst.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her wrist. She felt a sharp sting and suddenly there was a black rose on her wrist. He sighed and opened the door.

"Good luck--he hesitated a little--and Godspeed."

***

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly on his plush chair as Minerva McGonagall paced the round office in a frenzy. Serverus Snape stood nearby looking equally unhappy, though in a different way of course. The black dog that was Sirius intently watched McGonagall.

"Albus I told you this wouldn't work! They're too _young_! It was a little better when Cedric--Derek--was alive, but even so! And now, do you expect poor MIsu to lead them through--through wherever they happen to be? Much less manage to rescue Harry?"

"I have always trusted Misu. Mundungus trained her well." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Physical training! It's far too stressful!"

"And what about Amy?" Snape cut in, "I've noticed she and Draco Malfoy seemed to have developed a...relationship!"

This surprised even the Headmaster, and Sirius gave a bark of surprise.

"Does...he..." McGonagall stuttered.

"Yes," Snape said coolly, avoiding her gaze as usual, "But he knew before they started walking around smiling at eachother and sneaking off to snog at night."

Dumbledore blinked, then his mouth twisted into a grim smile. "Well," he said, "This changes things."

*** And right then the subject of all this commotion was bound to the spot in a large hexagonal room, rather frightened but trying not to show it as a troup of elite Death Eaters stood around him. A pale green fire blazed nearby.

"Well done, Lucious. It seems you've finally succeeded in getting me Potter."

"Your ingenious plan, My Lord." Lucious bowed, which would have been quite funny considering his cloak and mask if Harry hadn't been scared for his life.

Voldemort smiled his thin lipped smile as an unnaturally slender, pale hand caressed the rattlesnake on his shoulder.

Suddenly he looked directly at Harry and he felt his scar give a particularly sharp burn.

"Harry Potter. 'The Boy who Lived'. 'Defeater of Voldemort'..." Voldemort walked slowly up to Harry, not looking away from his eyes. "So, Boy who Lived, how much longer do you intend to live?"

"As long as your ugly face isn't looking, a long time." Harry replied with some effort, struggling against the immense pain his scar was giving him.

Voldemort laughed his cruel laugh and slapped Harry, leaving shallow red gauges where his long nails were.

"Of course, Harry Potter, my 'ugly face' will be looking for a while. Looking while you writhe. And. Die." He seemed to draw out the last part and take particular relish in it.

"Lucious! Where are the others?" He demanded without looking away.

"They are coming my Lord!"

"Well...tell them if they do not come soon they shall not only miss a quite excellant show, but incur my wrath. And they still haven't repayed those 13 years, so my wrath will be all the more fiery!" ***

Amy pressed against the walls carefully, following Misu as she darted around corners as though she knew the place quite well. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where Harry is."

"How on earth do you _know_ where he is?"

Misu looked at her mysteriously, but said nothing.

With invisibility cloaks wrapped tight, the three of them came to a large hexagonal room.

"The door has the Malfoy blood spell taken off of it," Misu whispered, "Because so many Death Eaters gather here so often."

They snuck in and crouched in a corner near Harry, waiting to see what Voldemort intended to do.

Suddenly Voldemort's snake sniffed the air and looked directly at them. 


	11. Corruption

Oh yes, my fans, I'm finally updating! Hah I'm so sad. I have no fans. No fans whatsoever. Because it would have to be that I have 70,000+ fics to compete with! NOT cool. xP But at least I have Joyce and Babyfether! And perhaps Stardust Firebolt? Hehe whatever. Read on!

-----

Misu froze. Mark froize. Amy looked at the black rose on her wrist. But what could Draco do in a case like this?

"What is that you say, Nagini?" Voldemort purred to his snake.

"Wasn't his othe snake named Nagini?" Mark began to say, but forze again as Nagini eyed him with her slitted eyes.

Voldemort's thin lips became a gruesome smile, curved like the arched spine of an attacking cat. He slunk over to them, and whispered in a barely legible but quite lethal voice, "Run."

THey scattered. Voldemort laughed his cold high laugh and with a wave of wand shut the doors.

I am a mouse, Misu thought, terrified, and he is the cat. Eventually, he will kill me. But until then I can outsmart him and perhaps free Harry. Her comrades thought along the same lines. Amy looked again at the black rose.

"Fools. Show yourselves! It does not matter...if you appear by your own will, I may spare you the rather unpleasant death I have planned for Harry here. If not..._crucio_!"

Harry couldn't wreath. He could only gasp and shake as a thousand pins dipped in molten lava plunged into him.

Misu was the first to uncloak. Mark followed. Amy only inched toward the fireplace.

Voldemort gazed around. He sniffed the air. "There is one more of you," he pulled out his wand.

At that moment several things occured more or less in this order:

Amy threw off her cloak and screamed desperately into the rose. "Draco!" and Draco came, almost falling out of the fireplace in his haste. Voldemort pulled out a glittering green gem, whose puke colored facets made Harry nearly barf. He suddenly felt weak.

And so they all stood there, poised for attack or defense. A crackle of electricity seemed to fill the air. Draco had gone even more pale than usual, his eyes now a roaring glacier blue. They were fixed upon Voldemort, who was crouched in a hunter's stance yet somehow still relaxed. Misu and Mark had tried to move toward Harry in the confusion, but now were pressed against the wall closest to him. Taut as a bow ready to release its lethal arrow, Amy seemed to pose in a jungle stnace next to Draco.

The stillness ended.

*** Dumbledore sensed a change in the web of magic that wove itself around the world. Sometime was about to happen. It was as though a pensive pair of scissors was poised in front of two threads in the massive web. It wondered which to snip.

And he wasn't about to let it snip Harry's string.

"Snape!" He roared into the small statuette of the Hogwards seal on his desk. "Mundungus! Arabella! Remus! Sirius..."

***

Only minutes later a motley group cluttered Dumbledore's office. Among them there was a lady with two cats on her shoulders and a rather short and stocky man in flannel pajamas.

"It seems our young agents are in a dire situation. But I do have a general idea of where they are." Dumbledore began.

"Albus, I must say it doesn't seem wise to send agents over three young teenagers if they are with You-Know-Who." the stocky man said sagely, adjusting his spectacles.

"Perhaps not, Mundungus, but we must try. Voldemort--several people winced--has Harry as prisoner. IT has come to my attention that if action is not taken Misu, Mark, and Amy may not be able to handle what Voldemort has chosen to throw at them. Therefore, your assignments are as follows: Mundungus, Sirius, and Remus go to Malfoy Manor and find the pentacle room. The rest of you, go back to your normal routines and be wary. Anything unusual should be reported to me. You are dismissed."

Snape didn't say anything about how like a colonel Dumbledore sounded. He merely returned to his dungeon. Yet, he thought to himself, there was something this life was missing.

***

Voldemort was the first to act. He roared a terrifying "Avada Kedavera!", but not at Harry. At Amy.

And all of a sudden the barf green stone was glowing brightly, in a disgusting kind of way. At the same time, reddish-pink glow radiated unsurely from Amy. Misu watched as Draco perplexedly examined his own body, which glowed a dark maroony-brown color. Harry was also quite confused as he glowed pure black. He was beginning to feel sick.

Ay felt overwhelming love for Draco, at his blocking of the rapid green bolt that had been shooting from the Dark Lord's wand toward her. She wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Draco felt love toward Amy as well. But he also felt bewildered. Why was he still alive? The only person who had ever survived the Death Curse was the infamous Harry Potter. He suddenly hated Harry. HE was famous and had good friends and was popular and had Amy as a guard. He...Draco turned to glare at Harry and felt his eyebrows rise.

Harry himself had somehow defeated the body bind. He had crumpled and was nearly dead. Pale as a sheet, the Boy who Lived was about to leave the land of the living.

Despite himself, Draco ran to Harry. Amy felt her chest sweel at him, checking the vitals of his rival. She loved him so much. It was really a shame neither of them would live to get to kiss again. She closed her eyes as a single tear found its cold way down her cheek.

Suddenly a shattering crack filled pierced the air. The stone had split into five jagged shards on the floor. Its puke color faded slowly into black grey.

Draco felt a wrench at his heart. Pain. Needles. All over. Couldn't--breathe.

He collapsed. 


End file.
